1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiment(s) of the present disclosure relate to a burglary prevention device and, more particularly, to a door knob cover placed on the door knob inside of a house that covers manual locking mechanisms to prevent intruders from entering a building by breaking the window on or beside the door and accessing the lock from outside.
2. Prior Art
This year, more than 3 million American families will discover just how devastating a burglary can be. It is the one serious crime that consumers are most likely to suffer, outnumbering the 1.8 million car thefts each year and the 1.1 million robberies. Statistics on reported burglaries nationwide place individual risk of being burglarized at between 2 percent and 3 percent a year, but the odds exceed 5 percent in many cities. The first step in securing a home against burglars is to be sure the house is protected. It is most important to leave no entrances unlocked, most especially on the ground floor. Despite their reputation as second-story men, burglars enter on the ground floor 80 percent of the time. And they get in quickly as the average burglar spends no more than 60 seconds breaking in. An extremely popular way in which trespassers enter homes is by breaking windows that are mounted on or beside a door and actually reaching into the through the broken window and unlocking the door manually. Requiring minimal physical effort, opening a lock in this manner is a relatively simple endeavor, completed by experienced thieves in a manner of seconds.
Accordingly, a need remains for a burglary prevention device in order to overcome prior art shortcomings. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a door knob cover that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for preventing intruders from entering a home by breaking the window on or beside the door and accessing the lock from outside.